


She Is

by vyrenrolar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, it can be for anyone but i was thinking of shakarian when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: Shepard's lover tries to figure her out.





	

She is like fire.

She storms into the room, pistol popping in every direction at once. She elbows the head off a husk, slams her entire body into another one and rolls off it, shooting two more on her way up. She dances through the battle, twisting and turning like windblown flame. She stabs the metal harvester before her with her omnitool, screams as she empties her pistol into a cannibal. All around her, bodies of the once-living fall to her bullets, her blade, her blaze.

 

She is like ice.

She shoots, and the Batarian slaver falls. She turns to walk away, and when he looks at her, he sees that her face has not changed. She is not angry, not guilty, not even disgusted. She is unwavering, as always. She is hard and strong and cold and she does not break, not even for this. He thinks perhaps her heart is frozen, wonders if it will beat long enough to stop what’s coming. She spits out a tooth and radios for evac.

 

She is like wind.

Every time he thinks he has her figured out, she flits away again, never even looking for a time or place to rest. She flies through battle, soars through the skies with her pilot beside her. He thinks that maybe she is unknowable, invisible, in a way, and that he should be honored to feel her touch on his arm, hear her voice in his ear. She never stops running, he thinks. And so he runs with her. Better to join the storm than be left behind.

 

She is like earth.

She is strength for so many of her followers, family for those who have none. She protects them, even when they can fight their own battles. She backs them all, giving them support when they need it and space when they don’t. She has killed for them, for all of them, and she will do so again. They are her home, as she is theirs. He hopes, one day, to be more like her.

 

She is like spirit.

He thinks, if the galaxy lives long enough, it will make her into a god. She has died and risen and died again for them all, saved them from an almost certain fate. She asked nothing in return, not from anyone. She’d been called a paragon, a hero, a savior, and yet…

 

He sighs, her name between his fingers. He clenches his fists and turns on his heel. His eyes are a cold fire, his steps strong and fleet. He will find her, he thinks, if he has to sift through every piece of rubble himself. He will find her, and he will tell her that it is okay, she won, she doesn’t have to run anymore.


End file.
